1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally toward motor vehicle tools and more particularly toward tools for servicing wheels, tires, and brakes of a motor vehicle. Even more particularly, the present invention technically relates to tools for removing and tightening the lug bolts of the wheels of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for removing and tightening lug bolts have been available in the related art. One such invention is the conventional lug bolt wrench or tire iron comprising crossbars having integrally formed sockets for accommodating only four sizes of lug bolts. Other related art inventions include a conventional crescent wrench, having a fixed size, a ratchet having a socket for accommodating the head of a lug bolt, and the like. Channel locks may be used for removing lug bolts, but they are impractical in that maneuvering them around, various wheel configurations may be difficult. However, these related art inventions are further difficult to use for large lug bolts as are found on large heavy motor vehicles, such as tractor-trailers for inland freight. Such lug bolts are installed using substantial torque and are removed using substantial impact. Thus, these lug bolts are difficult to service without an air-assisted impact wrench which would be available in a typical service garage. However, in the field or on the road, an air-assisted impact wrench would not usually be available. Accordingly, a long-felt need remains for a wrench that can be used in the field or on the road which provides sufficient torque and impact for removing and replacing lug bolts with respect to motor vehicles, especially heavy duty vehicles.